


Daisy, Daisy

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Silver Dragon [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hair Braiding, How do I tag?, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It quickly became clear that Sophie loved horse as much as Silas did, if not more.





	Daisy, Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have several Fire Emblem My Units, the Birthright Silas route Corrin is known as Saphira.

It quickly became clear that Sophie loved horse as much as Silas did, if not more. It was only a shame that Avel was so… difficult outside of battle. That in itself was odd, since Avel’s sire was Silas’ horse, Sapphire. Sapphire was the kind of horse every knight dreamed of: patient, loyal, intelligent and brave.

Sapphire’s patience was put to the test the day after Saphira taught Sophie how to braid her hair. Silas had decided that Sapphire was in need of grooming and headed to the stables. However, when he got there, he discovered that someone had braided Sapphire’s mane with daisies. Judging by the fact that both Sophie and Kana were seated on his back, they could probably be identified as the culprit.  
“Daddy, look!” Sophie cried, gesturing to the braids.  
“That’s… very pretty, sweetie. Did Sapphire mind?”  
“Nope! He didn’t try to kick us or anything, I think he likes it.”  
To Silas’ surprise, the expression on Sapphire’s face agreed.  
“That’s great!” He laughed, both relieved and pleasantly surprised.  
“I know he’s a warhorse, but can we keep it like this for a little longer? Please?” Kana begged. Sapphire nickered in agreement, his warm eyes pleading with Silas.  
“…Alright.” Silas conceded. Their next battle would be… interesting, to say the least.


End file.
